Begging and Pleading
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: Light-kun has a choice. I don't want to lose Light-kun. A LxLight OneShot Fluff apparently C:


_**A/N: Ok people, this is just a one shot thingy...yes, I dont even know what it is myself. I just had to write a short story with the themes begging and pleading for an english pproject and I had the right to write a fanfic.So i did :D And noiw that I'm done an dhe made me cut it off, I'm posting i there 4 all of u 2 read! C: Please R&R!! **_

**

* * *

BEGIN!! **

L and Light walked in to the room where the other task force members researched more information on the mass murderer Kira. When they entered, everyone turned and gave them a smile receiving a curt nod back from the other two.

Light was feeling a bit unease today, he felt something was wrong, just utterly wrong, and yet he didn't know what it was. He sat down on the chair next to the ebony haired detective, considering they only had a six foot chained linking them together. He gave the chain a look and let out a long sigh.

L noticed this right away and looked over at Light, whom was, unknown to the others, currently his lover. Light was still known to the others as the main Kira suspect, but L had already gained proof of the other being the murderer with a god complex. The only reason he had not spoken up about it was both his promise to his lover, and his own selfishness of wanting to keep the other by his side at all times; not in an electric chair getting burned to death.

"Light-kun, are you alright?' L asked eyeing the teen next to him.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki, just tired." Light said and L hummed. He knew for sure that Light was lying, but he wisely kept his mouth shut instead of prying further into the boy.

"If you say so Light-kun." With that everyone went back to work. They had found no new leads to Kiras whereabouts or the like. But they never gave up.

When night fell and everyone left, Light and L went back to their room. Light glanced over at his ivory skinned ebony haired lover as he got changed and couldn't help but give a soft smile. Yes, Yagami Light loved L, the greatest detective in the century. He was lucky to have found someone like him in the world of the dumb and dull.

Since he first met L, he knew that the other individual was not even close to being dull, or dumb. The other had an aura around him that seemed to lure people in, but humans being humans were scared of being lured into place and instantly found L, known to most of them as Ryuuzaki, to be weird, strange, hideous, and more unpleasant things. Yes, Light admits he first thought of L was that he did indeed look strange, but still very smart. When L had stepped on stage with him for having the highest entrance exam scores he couldn't believe it, there was no way someone that looked like 'that' could have gotten the same score as him! No way! It was impossible!

But he learned his mistake…eventually. He not only learned his mistake but he learned new things as well he would have never learned in his university. He enjoyed every minute with the great and lovable detective. When he lost his memories of being Kira his feelings for the detective had begun to change; when he regained them he was already drowned in love that he couldn't help but tell the lovable man before him.

"Light-kun, let's go somewhere." L said and Light nodded with a smile. L led him outside the building and into a car where, amazingly, he drove off. Light soon found himself parked in front of a forest and L walked out, chain no longer binding them together.

"Where are we?"

"Is it not clear Light-kun? We are in a forest." L stated and Light chuckled.

"I can see that, but why are we here?" Light asked and saw a small faint blush form in the others usually pale cheeks.

"I..I thought it would be nice to have a picnic under the stars with you Light-kun…" L said and Light beamed.

"That's a great idea L, I love it." With that the two went into the forest, L holding a basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. He opened the blanket on the ground and the two sat there. L pulling out small plates, forks, glasses, and such as well as food and wine.

The two lovers sat together under the haze of the moon that reflected light. Light sat with L in-between his legs, the others back pressed against his own chest, as he held the other in a loving embrace. The two just marveling at the sight in the sky as they indulged in the others presence.

"Light-kun." L said aloud.

"Hm? What is it love?" Light asked as he rested his head on the others shoulders, nuzzling against the ivory neck.

"Light-kun…is there no possible way that you could give up being Kira?" L asked and felt Light tense and pull back.

"Why are you asking me this again L? You know the answer." Light said sounding a bit irritated to have a beautiful moment such as the one they were having being destroyed by such a question.

"But Light-kun, as long as you are Kira and I am L, we are enemies. We will chase the other until one falls. I do not want to keep chasing Light-kun." L said truthfully, voice slowly becoming a whisper.

Light felt his hear clench within his chest. He understood very well what L was saying, but what could he do? "L, the world…it's-it's not good. I have the power to make it nirvana, a wonderful place that everyone dreams about! Why don't you give up being L? Can't you just be you?"

"But Light-kun, L is who I am. I cannot stop being L for I was born him."

"Then act like you died! Tell the world that the great detective died by Kiras hand and stay with me! I can make it look real." Light stated and L tipped his head back. Caramel eyes starred into dark pleading and distressed orbs of his lovers.

"I can not Light-kun. I love you, but I have told you many times before that I think what you are doing is wrong. I want to stay by you, not by Kira. You have a chance to change, unlike I. So please, please just give it up. You still have a chance of being free, being with me…" L pleaded as tears made their way to his eyes shocking Light.

L had never been one to cry, not that Light knew of. Even when Light came out with the truth of him being Kira to him, L had not cried, not even knowing that the man he loved was the one he had to chase. But now, now L was letting all h is emotions show.

"L..

"Please. Light-kun, I have never begged in my life not even as a child. I have not cried in years, not since I turned 4. I don't want to lose Light-kun. Light-kun is very important to me." L cried as he dug his head in his bent knees, arms wrapped around himself to hide his tears.

Light felt his heart breaking as he witnessed this. Without thinking, he brought his lover into a tight embrace, fearing that if he let go L would vanish. Could he live as Kira and kill L? Could he do that to the one person he loved the most? He tried to imagine a world without L, and saw nothing but darkness. Was that the kind of world he wanted? No, no it want.

"L, I love you." Light whispered. "I won't be Kira...just for you." Light said with a small sad smile. L heard this and snapped up twirling around in his sitting position. Eyes wider than usual now starring in disbelief at the other.

"Really?" L asked and Light nodded. Before he knew it e was tackled to the ground and was being kissed passionately by the other. He was in shock for a moment but quickly gave in and kissed back with just as much passion.

The two of them were whole, and would always be. But now they had to face a bigger problem. How would they explain Kiras sudden disappearance to the world? Both lovers knew they had to come up with something, and L had the perfect idea.

It had been two days since the two lovers came to an agreement. Everything would turn out right. Their plan wouldn't fail, it was planed out by the two most genius people in the whole known universe.

As the two lovers, detective and criminal, stood next to each other in front of the door to the room. They gave each other a reassuring look and Light slowly opened the door. Everyone in the room looked back at them and smiled, only for their smiles to turn into concerned looks as they saw the serious expression on both their friends faces.

"Son, whats wrong?' Lights father, Soichiro, asked as he was about to stand up but was stopped when L's hand raised itself for him to stop.

"Everyone, thee is something me and Light-kun wish to confess to you." L said and everyone waited anxiously. "Light-kun, do you wish to do the honors?" L asked looking at his lover and received a nod.

"Dad, everyone, me and L…we're kind of…not friends." This made everyone become extremely confused. They weren't friends, ok, what was the big deal here? "We have a much more intimate relationship." Light continued. Soichiro must have caught on for his facial expression turned from confused, to angered, to extremely pale.

"What do you mean son?" His father asked, voice cracking.

"Me and Light-kun are lovers." L said bluntly. The room became dead silent, before Matsuada beamed and ran up to them to congratulate them. Then the atmosphere became a happy one. Everyone, other than Light's father, congratulated them.

"Well, I can't say I am entirely happy about this." Sichiro said making everyone turn to look at him since he had finally spoken up. "But If he makes you happy son, then that's fine with me." His father smiled and Light grinned happily. This was actually going much better than planned. They had both thought that Soichiro would have reacted violently.

"Thank you dad." Light said

"Hey, lets have a kiss!" Matsuada said stupidly. They all knew what he had meant, but how he had said it didn't sound right. The two lovers smiled at the other and leaned in for a sweet gentle kiss when the doors swung open and a blond hyper girl stood there, now looking angry at the sight. L and Light had backed away wide eyed at the sudden appearance of the other.

"How dare you touch my Light you pervert! You'll pay for that!" With that Misa pulled out a black notebook and pen. Everyone gasped as Misa's eyes became red and a smirk played at her lips. Everyone froze as she begun to write L's name down, they didn't know what to do. The first one to react was Light who tackled Misa to the ground, causing the pen and notebook to fall and slide across the room. Misa trashed in Lights hold trying to reach her death note.

"What the hell are you guys doing just standing there? Arrest her damn it!!" Light shouted snapping everyone from their trance like state and grab at the blond haired model and cuffed her as she shouted incoherent things at L.

"If you'll excuse us." Aizawa said and the whole task force, except for Light, L and Soichiro, left the room. Soichiro looked back sadly.

"I'm sorry about Misa." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him. L and Light felt their hearts beating rapidly in their confined space, but managed to give the other a smile.

"Well, it worked." Light said as he embraced his love and received a nod as well as a returned hug. A small paper falling out of Light pocket and onto the floor where, if one were to read it, it said…

_Amane Misa barges in to the task force room to catch a sight of something she doesn't expect and begins to write down the name of L, to never finish it. _

_Dies 3 weeks later by her own hands. _

* * *

**_A/N: Wat yall think? good or bad? I know I know, I should have put a lemon and made it rated M, but I aint no good in lemons. I try and try, but me no good. please REVIEW!!_**


End file.
